Untuk mu yang saat ini kurindukan
by Zafreena
Summary: penghianatan kim kibum pada kyuhyun. saat kyuhyun mencoba untuk melupakan mantan kekasihnya itu takdir berkata lain.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : cerita ini milik saya. tokoh bukan milik saya.

_Untukmu yang saat ini masih kurindukan …_

_Naihyun 3-1-15_

**_Presents_**

_Melepaskanmu itu mudah .. _

Aku masih menyimpanya. Kau tahu ? sms pertama yang kau kirimkan padaku, Aku masih menyimpanya. Tanpa pernah aku memberitahu mu, semua sms yang kau kirimkan padaku selalu aku backup. Bahkan di setiap sambungan telfon yang kita lakukan hampir di setiap malam, aku merekamnya.

_Bagaimana mungkin itu bisa ? pernahkah kau tahu semua ini ?_

Sering kita bertengkar hanya karena masalah kecil. Aku yang terlalu posesif padamu. Aku yang terlalu pencemburu, walaupun kau hanya pergi dengan teman – teman mu. Dan kamu ? entahlah bagiku kau itu terlalu kaku, dingin dan tak berperasaan. Seperti batu.

_Ingatkah kau saat kita pertama bertemu ? _

_Saat itu masa orientasi sma. Kita ada di kelompok yang sama. aku membuang tas mu ke bangku yang lain. Aku belum mengenalmu bahkan belum pernah melihat wajahmu, tapi aku enggan untuk duduk di sebelahmu._

_Selang beberapa menit kamu masuk ke kelas._

_"tas ku mana ?"_

_"di belakang." ucap ku singkat._

_"kenapa bisa sampai belakang coba ?"_

_"aku malas berbagi tempat duduk." Ucapku lagi. aku tak perduli dengan apa yang akan di lakukanya sekarang. Pandanganku masih tertuju pada game yang sedang aku mainkan._

_"ck.. " dia menggumam dan berlalu menuju bangku paling belakang._

**^^naihyun**

_Brukk .. dia melemparkan tasnya di meja sebelahku._

_Spontan aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arahnya. Aku menatapnya lekat , baru aku sadar_

_Dia cukup tampan .._

_"kau lihat apa ?" kata – kata yang keluar dari mulutnya itu singkat tapi begitu terdengar sinis di telinga ku._

_"pintu .." aku menunjuk ke arah pintu. _

_Di pintu kelas terlihat kakak – kakak osis membawa snack di tangan kanan dan kiri mereka._

_Waktu yang tepat fikirk ku._

_Dia langsung duduk di sebelahku ketika para osis itu mulai membagikan snack._

_"YAK .. kenapa kau duduk situ ? aku mau duduk sendiri."_

_"heh aku juga bayar sekolah disini, apa hakmu melarangku duduk sini." Matanya melotot. Bahkan dengan tampang seperti itu, bukanya terlihat seram tapi malah terlihat semakin tampan._

_Aku sudah gila. Dia seorang pria dan aku menganggapnya tampan ?_

_Bahkan aku mengaguminya dalam diam._

**^^naihyun**

Bukan pertemuan pertama yang banyak di tayangkan di drama percintaan manapun. Apa kau masih menggingatnya ?

_Masa orientasi yang kita lewatkan dengan banyak cekcok dan show up kepada guru bahwa masing – masing dari kita lah yang terhebat. _

_Mungkin dari sana lah kita mulai tertarik satu sama lain ?._

_Aku tak yakin._

_Kita memang tak pernah ada dalam kelas yang sama setelah masa orientasi tersebut. Tapi kita ada di satu organisasi yang sama, osis , paskib dan pramuka. Kebetulan ? _

_Tak ada yang namanya kebetulan di dunia ini. semua hal sudah di rencankan._

_Percayalah. Entah itu kodrat tuhan atau rekayasa manusia._

_Kapan akhirnya aku mulai mengakui bahwa perasaan ku padamu bukan sekedar rasa kagum sesaat. Melainkan cinta ?_

_Waktu itu pelantikan pasukan 17 , kita murid baru tapi kita bisa menembus masuk pasukan inti paskib. _

_Aku punya alergi dengan udang, hanya dengan memakan satu udang berukuran kecil badanku langsung merasakan gatal luar biasa. Salahkan aku juga yang tidak memeriksa galatine yang di hidangkan terlebih dahulu. Aku kira hanya ayam tapi teryata ada campuran udang di dalamnya._

_"kyu .. kau kenapa garuk garuk badan ? belum mandi ?" tanya kibum sengit kearahku._

_Iya.. nama pria yang sedari tadi aku bicarakan adalah dia kim kibum. _

_"bukan urusan mu." Jawabku ketus padanya._

_Dia berjalan mendekat kearah ku , menatap ku tajam._

_"kau alergi protein tinggi ?" tanya nya sambil memeriksa wajahku yang telah memerah._

_Mungkin efek alergi telah bercampur dengan rasa malu ketika dia menatapku._

_nada suara yang aku dengar saat ini bukan lagi nada suara sinis maupun mengejek. Tapi nada penuh kekhawatiran. Apakah aku salah mengartikan ? atau aku yang terlalu berharap bahwa kau itu khawatir padaku ?_

_Aku mengangguk pelan. Meng iya kan apa yang di tanyakan oleh kibum. Aku benar – benar tak menyangka di balik tingkah cueknya yang melebihi tingkatan cuek ku itu teryata dia bisa peduli padaku._

_Akg. Mungkin dia tak mau kehilangan orang untuk bersaing denganya. Itu yang aku fikirkan saat ini._

**^^naihyun**

_"senior. Ambilkan aku kotak p3k" teriak kibum pada salah satu panitia._

_"untuk apa ?"_

_"sudahlah cepat ambilkan. Kau ini cerewet sekali" Bisa – bisanya dia bicara setengah membentak seperti itu pada senior. _

_aku hanya bisa geleng – geleng melihat sang senior langsung mematuhi perintah kibum. Hanya butuh 5 menit sunbae tersebut menyerahkan kotak p3k yang di minta kibum. _

_Tanganya cekatan mengambil saleb gatal, mengoleskanya pada beberapa bagian wajahku yang mulai membengkak. Lalu beralih pada tangan , dada dan punggungku._

_ "bum .. bum .. kibum " aku memanggilnya pelan._

_"hm .." gumamnya._

_baru saja aku berfikir bahwa dia itu perhatian. Setelah mendengar gumamnya, aku menarik semua kata – kata ku barusan. Batu tetaplah batu. Dingin kuat tak tergoyahkan. Begitulah caraku mendiskripsikan sikap cueknya._

_"makasih." Kataku singkat. Aku bangkit dan berdiri membetulkan kancing kemejaku dan berjalan meninggalkanya yang masih terdiam._

**^^naihyun**

_Tak ada yang namanya gojlok menglojok saat pelantikan ini berlangsung. Murid baru dan senior itu sama kedudukanya. Pelatih paskib memberitahu kami tentang ini. bullying itu hanya akan meninggalkan dendam tanpa akhir._

_Tengah malam kami semua berkumpul di api unggun. Tiap – tiap orang di haruskan bernyanyi atau membacakan puisi untuk satu orang yang lain. Entah apa yang di inginkan pelatih dengan membuat acara seperti ini. untuk saling mengakrabkan atau untuk membuat gossip baru. Pilihan ke dua lebih tepat menurutku._

_"ketika botol yang saya putar ini mengarah ke arah salah satu dengan kalian. Kalian harus menyanyikan satu buah lagu untuk satu orang yang ada di sini. Baca puisi juga boleh." Ucap pelatih paskib kami yang juga merupakan dosen bahasa Indonesia._

_"pak " aku berteriak dan mengangkat tangan._

_"iya kyu. Wee ?"_

_"aku sedang tak enak badan. Alergi ku kumat. Aku ijin ke tenda ya." Kataku._

_Jangan heran kenapa aku bisa berkata seperti itu pada seorang guru. Kami sudah lama kenal dan kami cukup dekat. Dia mengganggap ku sebagai anaknya. Dan aku menggangap nya sebagai ayah keduaku. _

_"no no no no. stay at your place. Don't go any where kyu." Senyum nya saat ini benar – benar tak seperti biasanya._

_"oke mulai" dia memutar botol itu dan botol itu mengarah pada shindong._

_Seorang senior satu tingkat di atasku. Aku menegenalnya cukup dekat. Kami bahkan saling memiliki panggilan sayang untuk masing – masing. Aku memanggilnya __**my bed **__dan dia memanggilk ku __**biting **_

_Shindong terlihat celingukan binggung harus berbuat apa ?_

_"kok aku ?" tanya nya._

_"iya siapa lagi. botolnya nunjuk ke kamu." Aku memukul kepalanya. Kebetulan dia duduk di samping ku._

_shindong bangkit dari duduknya._

_"aku akan beryanyi .. teruntuk mr lee so man , pelatih kesayangan kita."_

_"ciee …" sontak kami menggodanya._

_"buat aku ? oke mulai."_

_Terpujilah wahai engkau .._

_Ibu bapak guru .._

_ Nama mu akan selalu hidup dalam sanubariku_

_Semua baktimu akan ku ukir di dalam hatiku_

_Tenang … tenang lah di sisi tuhan wahai guruku.._

_"huahahahaha " bukan hanya aku yang tertawa terbahak bahak tapi semua orang melakukan hal yang sama seperti ku._

_"kurang ajar. Kau mendoakan ku cepat mati hah ?" mr lee so man memukuli shindong dengan bantal yang sedari tadi ia bawa._

_"ampun mr. ampun. Gak lagi dah." Shindong menekuk kepalanya ke bawah._

_"hari ini aku ampuni. Tapi ingat besok kau akan ku hukum."_

_"yah.." bukan shindong, tapi kami yang kecewa kenapa shindong tidak di hukum sekarang aja ?_

_Betapa jahatnya kami._

_Sekarang giliran shindong yang memutar botolnya. Sang botol memutar dirinya mencari sasaran baru. Botol itu berhenti ke arah kibum._

_Kibum ? _

_"pria batu seperti mu apa bisa menyanyi atau dia mau berpuisi ?" gumam ku pelan._

**^^naihyun**

_Kibum mengambil gitar dari tendanya. Sebuah kejutan dia bisa bermain gitar ? kalo iya dia bisa bermain gitar, itu tandanya aku harus mulai belajar main gitar. Aku tak mau dia mengalahkan ku dalam satu hal kecilpun._

_"aku tak suka mengucapkan banyak kata. Dengarkan apa yang akan aku nyanyikan. Lagu ini untuk mu kyu .. hyun."_

_If I had my live without you near me_

_The days would all be empty_

_The night would seem so long_

_With you I see forever oh so clearly_

_I might have been in love before _

_But l never felt this strong_

_Our dreams are young and we both know _

_They'll take s where we want to go_

_Hold me know _

_Touch me now_

_I don't want to live without you_

_"cieeee so sweat. Jadian jadian" tepuk tangan membahana ketika kibum selesai menyanyikan lagu itu. Aku ? aku masih diam. Setelah acara ini berakhir satu hal yang harus aku lakukan. Bikin janji sama dokter tht. Aku dan dia itu bagaikan api dan air. Kami selalu berusaha menjatuhkan satu sama lain. _

_Dan ini apa ? dia menyayikan aku sebuah lagu cinta._

_'Dia sangat suka membuat lelucon'._

_Kibum menghampiri ku. Aku diam. Tak tahukah ia jika semua mata kini tertuju pada dia dan aku. Aku mulai berfikir buruk bahwa dia ingin mengerjaiku._

_"kyu .. mulai hari ini kita resmi pacaran."_

_Cup .. sebuah ciuman mendarat di dahiku. Aku masih diam. Otak ku yang biasa dengan mudah mencerna soal – soal matematika dan fisika tak mampu bereaksi cepat mencerna ulah kibum padaku barusan._

_"kyu .." shindong menyenggolku dengan sikutnya berkali-kali._

_"hmm .."_

_"kalian sudah pacaran ?"_

_Aku mengangukan kepala ku pelan. Kibum benar – benar membuatku terhipnotis._

Apa yang membuat ku mencintaimu ? sejujurnya aku tak tahu.

**^^naihyun**

_Hal yang membuat ku sungguh hilang kendali hanya satu hal ketika kibum di dekati banyak wanita. Sikapnya yang cuek itulah yang malah di gilai para wanita. Kata mereka sikapnya terlihat keren. Satu kata untuk mengambarkan seperti apa dia bagi para wanita. Populer._

_Aku tak masalah ketika dia di dekati oleh siapapun, aku tak mempermasalahkanya. Itu sebelum dia belum menjadi pacarku. Tapi sekarang ? aku tak rela. Bahkan jika itu hanya semut yang mendekatinya._

_Ketika banyak dari mereka yang tahu kami sudah jadian bukan hanya para wanita, para lelaki pun sibuk bergosip ria. Aku baru sadar, kami murid baru yang cukup terkenal teryata. Banyak kata yang kurang sopan mengataiku. aku pura – pura tak mendengarnya. Kupingku sudah aku stel ke mode tak dengar apa – apa. Banyak mata yang melihat ke arahku dengan tatapan ingin membunuh. Aku tak peduli, aku bersenandung lagu cinta ketika lewat di hadapan mereka._

_banyak dari mereka yang berkata bahwa kami hanya akan bertahan 1 bulan. Nyatanya kami bisa bersama selama 4 tahun._

_Kibum tak pernah mau menyayikan lagu yang pernah ia bawakan ketika pelantikan dulu, itu agak menyebalkan. Dia berkata itu bahwa jika ia menyanyikan lagu itu lagi takan ada lagi moment yang special untuk kami berdua, itu agak menyebalkan. Tidakah ia tahu, aku ingin dia bersikap romantis seperti pasangan yang lain. Batu tetaplah batu. Walaupun begitu Kibum adalah batu kesayanganku. Aku beruntung memilikinya._

_ Sebagai ganti dia tak mau menyanyikan lagu itu, aku meminta kibum menyanyikan lagu nina bobo setiap malam menjelang aku tidur, dan mendongengkanku dongeng. Dia amat tahu aku tak menyukai cerita horror. Tapi di setiap malam, cerita yang ia bawakan temanya horror. _

_Selain cuek, kibum juga memiliki sisi jail. Sering ia sengaja membuatku cemburu, lalu membuatku tersenyum setelah melampiaskan kekesalan ku padanya._

_Kibum bukan hanya kekasihku. Dia adalah warna dalam masa sma ku._

**^^naihyun**

Hari ini ketika aku bertemu dengan mu lagi.

Bunyi ping dan line muncul bergantian setiap waktu. Aku tak perlu melihatnya. Pasti shindong atau heechul yang mengirimkanya. Mereka terus memintaku cepat datang. Kami berjanji nonton doraemon stand by me. Padahal aku sudah mendownloadnya, sehari sebelum link itu di hapus pihak kepolisian. Tapi mereka tak mau tahu, memaksa ku ikut. Sekalian reuni kecil –kecilan.

Kami kuliah di universitas yang berbeda. Shindong di kampus yang akreditasi hukumnya bagus, heechul di kampus famasi terkemuka. Dan aku, aku mengambil IT.

Ketika aku sampai di depan bioskop shindong dan heechul menyilangkan tangan mereka di dada.

"film nya mau mulai 5 menit lagi"

"ya udah ayo masuk" aku memasang tampang tanpa dosa.

Baru satu langkah aku masuk ke dalam bioskop, aku melihat kibum membawa minuman dan pop corn di tangan kanan dan kiri menghampiri kami.

Kibum ?

Aku berbalik menghadap shindong dan heechul.

"kalian mengajaknya juga ?"

"aku yang minta di ajak kyu."

Aku mendengkus kesal mendengar ucapannya.

Tanpa sadar kaki ku melangkah keluar menjauh dari bioskop itu.

"kyu." Kibum menarik tanganku.

"bisakah kita menjadi teman." Aku menghempaskan tanganku dari gemgamanya.

"tidak." Aku menatap shindong dan heechul. "aku lupa harus menyerahkan soal untuk ujian praktek mahasiswa, kalian nonton dulu saja. Nanti kalo masih sempat aku balik kesini."

"kyu, maafkan aku."

"aku sudah memaafkanmu."

"lantas , kenapa kau masih bersikap seperti ini ?"

"coba kau jatuhkan minuman yang kamu bawa sekarang. Apa yang akan terjadi ?"

"tumpah."

"sekarang kau minta maaf pada minuman itu. Apa minuman tersebut masih bisa di minum"

Kibum diam. Entah apa yang fikirkan saat ini.

"sepertinya kau sudah mengerti." Aku berjalan cepat, pergi menjauh dari bioskop tadi.

**^^naihyun**

Bertemu dengan mu lagi, membuatku mengingat kenangan itu lagi. Tentunya kau ingat bukan ?

_1 tahun yang lalu aku pergi mengunjungimu kuliah. Membawa roti bakar dan capucino kesukaanmu. Aku melihat dengan mata kepala ku sendiri kamu bercengkrama dengan seorang wanita dan kalian berciuman. Aku tau wanita itu, teman sekelasmu selama kuliah. Dia begitu agresif mendekatimu di fb maupun twitter._

_Aku hanya diam menyaksikan ciuman kalian. Kau mau aku berbuat apa jika kau tau aku melihatnya ?_

_Menamparmu ? menguyur wanita jalang itu dengan minuman yang aku bawa ? atau mengata – katai kalian dengan kata – kata kotor ?_

_Tidak .. aku takan melakukanya._

_aku tak harus membuat diriku bersikap rendahan seperti itu._

_Aku kembali kekampus dengan perasaan lunglai. Aku tak tahu harus kemana lagi. aku butuh seseorang untuk merangkulku saat ini. _

_Ketika malam tiba. Kau mengirimi ku sebuah sms. _

_Kyu .. kita break dulu ya._

_Aku banyak tugas dan laporan._

_Saat ini Aku ingin focus kuliah._

_Mataku sudah terlalu sembab. Aku tak bisa menangis lagi._

_Tidak. _

_jangan break ,Kita akhiri saja hubungan ini untuk selamanya. _

_Aku tahu kau sudah berpacaran dengan wanita itu._

_Sebulan ini bukan ?_

_Kau tak perluh minta maaf. Atau bertanya dari mana aku tahu_

_Mungkin kau merasa bosan padaku._

_Setelah ini, jika kita bertemu lagi .. anggaplah kita tidak saling kenal._

_Selamat tinggal._

_Sent._

_Aku backup sms kami yang terakhir ini. untuk mengingatkan ku agar tak kembali padanya. Aku tak perlu menunggu jawaban untuk sms ku barusan. Semua ini cukup menyakitkan. ku matikan hp. Dan aku mematahkanya sim cardku jadi dua. Setelah Aku memblokir nya dari semua akun ku. _

_Sejak saat itu aku tak pernah menyentuh lagi twitter maupun fb. Semua akunku aku hapus. Terlalu banyak kenangan disana. Pertengkaran kecil kita, saling ejek mengejek. Suatu saat aku akan merindukan semua itu. Maka dari itu lebih baik aku menghapusnya. _

_Banyak pertanyaan dalam fikiranku seharian ini._

_4,5 tahun kita bersama apakah tidak ada artinyaa untuk mu ?_

_Bahkan jika kau bosan ? kenapa kau tidak bisa bertahan ?_

_Aku baru tahu satu kenyataan lagi , jika kau sudah pacaran sebulan dengan wanita itu. Donghae yang memberitahuku. Setelah sebelumnya Aku menyuruh donghae membobol akun mu dan akun milik wanita itu._

Aku masih mencintaimu .. sampai saat ini, bahkan setelah luka yang kau berikan padaku. Aku tak bisa menyingkirkanmu dari hatiku.

1 tahun yang lalu 6 januari 2014. Aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri. Jika kau kembali dalam hidupku aku akan menolaknya. Apapun yang terjadi.

Aku sadar satu hal. Berapa lamapun kamu pacaran, belum tentu dia yang akan menyandingmu di pelaminan. Aku tak harus menikah dengan orang yang aku cintai. Aku hanya harus menikah dengan orang yang mampu menjaga ku di seumur hidupnya.

_Untuk mu yang saat ini masih kurindukan._

_Kau adalah batu yang mengubah dunia ku menjadi biru._

_Meskipun begitu, tak pernah bisa aku melupakanmu._

_Tak butuh mencari banyak alasan,_

_Satu atau dua,_

_Bahkan itu tak perlu._

_Yang aku tahu aku mencintaimu._

_Kau yang tak pernah suka aku berkata selamat tinggal._

_Dan selalu ingin aku mengatakan sampai jumpa._

_Setidaknya katakanlah kata itu._

_Agar hatiku berhenti mengharapmu kembali._

_Kita masih ada di bawah langit yang sama._

_Kita hidup di bumi yang sama._

_Kita tinggal di Negara dan kota yang sama._

_Tapi perasaan kita tak lagi sama_

_Ada rasa benci yang menjalar di hati_

_Tepat ketika aku melihatmu denganya._

_Rasa benci yang hanya bertahan sesaat_

_Karna pada akhirnya aku terus merindukanmu._

_Ingin aku menghilangkan apa yang aku lihat._

_Meninggalkan semua kenangan kita ketika bersama._

_Menghapusmu dalam hidupku._

_Ini sulit. Masih sulit untuk kulakukan._

_Untuk mu cinta pertama ku._

_Kau yang pertama mengenalkan ku pada cinta._

_Memberi rasa manis _

_Dan kau juga yang membuatku_

_Merasakan pahitnya. _

_Untukmu masa lalu ku._

_Tetaplah menjadi masa lalu ku._

_Jangan mencoba kembali dalam hidupku._

_Mungkin aku tak bisa melupkanmu._

_Tapi aku bisa melanjutkan hidup tanpamu._

_Selamat tinggal panda._

**_End _**

**_Huh .. akhirnya kelar._**

**_Oke .. ini pertama kalinya bikin ff yang jarang dialog._**

**_Kelemahan saya itu susah mendiskripsikan sesuatu secara panjang lebar dan bertele – tele._**

**_Entahlah kenapa bisa gitu. _**

**_Untuk ff JSD …_**

**_nai ketawa geli ngliat riview isi nya nooooo semuaa_**

**_Saya jamak di sini aja ya balesan riviewnya_**

**_Iyesss itu end .. sekali lagi end._**

**_Saya gak kuat nerusin nya._**

**_Cukup sekian dari saya dan minta riview. _**

**_Kritik dan saran di terima. _**

**_Pye – pye ^^_**


	2. Chapter 2 : takdir

_1 tahun berlalu dan aku masih mencintaimu._

**_Zafreena present :_**

**Untuk mu yang saat ini kurindukan.**

**Takdir **

_Ini bukan kisah ku, bukan._

_Ini adalah kisah kita._

Enjoyed and happy reading ^^

.

.

.

**_kibum memakai setelan jas hitam dengan bunga di sakunya,_**

**_Wajahnya Nampak sumpringah_**

**_Berdiri di depan altar._**

**_menunggu sang mempelai yang akan menjadi pasangan hidupnya di seumur hidupnya._**

**_Kyuhyun masuk di damping'i oleh appa nya,_**

**_Berjalan menuju altar._**

**_Sumpah janji setia itu mereka ucapkan bersama._**

**_Tak ada keraguan yang tersirat._**

**_Hingga,_**

**_Sebuah kecup manis mendarat di bibir manis cho kyuhyun._**

**_Senyum simpul menghiasi wajah mereka._**

"Kyu .. Kyuhyun .. BANGUN." Teriak eomma dari dapur.

Senin, hari di permulaan awal minggu yang terkadang amat di benci oleh sebagian orang. Tak terkecuali untuk kyuhyun. rasa malas masih menggelayuti dirinya, malas sekali walau hanya untuk sekedar bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Di lihatnya jam dinding,

_Masih jam 6 rupanya._

Kyuhyun kembali menutup matanya, mencoba menginggat lagi mimpinya yang terputus.

**_Dalam mimpi itu…_**

_Aish… setaun ini dua kali aku bermimpi seperti ini._

_Bum bum kibum .. kenapa aku memimpikanmu lagi bum ?_

"kyuhyun bangun, atau kau mau eomma menyiram mu hah ?" sekali lagi terdengar teriakan sang eomma.

Kyuhyun dengan enggan bangun dari ranjang nya, menatap lantai kamar nya sejak, sebelum kembali tersadar dalam dunia nyata. Kyuhyun mengambil handuk yang tergantung di kursi belajarnya, melangkahkan kakina menuju kamar mandi yang terletak di luar kamarnya.

"kyu, kau sudah bangun belum ?" sang eomma masih saja berteriak.

"udah." Jawab kyuhyun singkat di barengi dengan suara dentuman pintu

**BAMM… **

"oh god, ngidam apa aku dulu, sampe punya anak kayak gitu ckckck." Gumam sang eomma.

.

.

.

"eomma masak apa ? sayur ? eoh ? aku tak suka!" kyuhyun memeluk sang eomma dari belakang.

"ckckck, lihat wajahmu itu gara – gara kau tak mau makan sayur." Omel sang eomma pada kyuhyun.

"jerawat ini maksud eomma ?" sambil menunjuk jerawat besar di jidatnya.

"eoh jangan di tunjuk – tunjuk gito dong kyu. Arrgghh … kau ini, nanti malah tambah meradang."

"tapi eomma, ini bukan karna sayur, ini karna polusi udara. Plis deh. Pokoknya aku gak mau sayur. Titik."

Ucap kyuhyun.

"iya iya, kau makan apa kalo gitu ?"

"sarden." Ucap singkat kyuhyun.

"ya sudah, ambilkan sarden di kulkas. Buka sekalian."

"aye, eomma." Jawab kyuhyun bersemangat lalu mengecup pipi sang eomma.

"ck, dasar." Gerutu nyonya cho.

Eomma kyuhyun tak habis fikir, anaknya yang baru akan berusia genap 20 tahun bulan juni nanti sikapnya masih seperti anak kecil. Kyuhyun bahkan sudah menjadi mahasiswa semester 5 tapi sikapnya masih saja Manja, dan seenaknya sendiri. Belum lagi kebiasaan bangun telat, males mandi pagi dan anti sayuran. Kyuhyun hanya mau makan sayur seminggu sebelum ia donor darah setiap 3 bulan sekali. Setidaknya anaknya masih memiliki jiwa social fikir nyonya cho.

Sejak berumur 17 tahun kyuhyun sudah menjadi pendonor tetap. Menjadi pendonor darah sudah menjadi candu baginya, itu seperti kau yang teramat mengagumi super junior. Yah seperti itu lah. Hal yang tak bisa kau abaikan atau kau tinggalkan.

"kyu." Panggil sang eomma, setelah kyuhyun selesai minum segelas air putih.

"um-" jawab kyuhyun dengan sebuah gumaman.

"ingatkan hari ini guru sma mu itu menikah ? kangin ? remember ?" ucap sang eomma.

"eh ?" kyuhyun bengong.

"oh god. Im forget mom." Ucap kyuhyun sambil menepuk jidatnya.

"sudah eomma duga. resepsinya jam 7 nanti malam kan ? kau sudah beli kado belum ?" tanya sang eomma.

"aduh eomma, kalo hari ini aja aku lupa, berarti aku juga belum beli kado hueeee …" jawab kyuhyun dengan nada kesal.

"hah. Kau ini … memang apa yang kau ingat heh ?"

"kim .. bum" kyuhyun menunduk.

Sang eomma yang melihat anaknya mulai Nampak murung menyesali ucapanya barusan. Eomma kyuhyun tak pernah tau kenapa kyuhyun dan kibum berpisah, setahun yang lalu kyuhyun hanya memberitahunya bahwa ia telah putus dengan kibum.

Eomma kyuhyun kira mereka hanya bertengkar kecil dan akan berbaikan dalam beberapa minggu. Namun hinga setaun ini mereka tak pernah kembali terlihat bersama. Kyuhyun sering break sesaat dengan kibum, eomma kyuhyun tahu itu. Break kemudian kembali mesra kembali, sejak sma seperti itu hubungan mereka. banyak pertengkaran kecil yang membuat eomma kyuhyun sering tertawa, kyuhyun dan kibum memang serasi. Setidaknya dulu.

"kyu. Kau ada kelas jam 8 bukan. Lihat sekarang setengah 8. "

"ah – iya aku berangkat dulu ne eomma." Ucap kyuhyun sambil mengecup kembali pipi sang eomma.

"ati – ati di jalan ya sayang."

"okay. Pai – pai."

Kyuhyun bergegas mengambil tas, lalu keluar dari rumah. Kyuhyun memilih untuk naik bus ke kampus berjalan kaki hingga halte terdekat dari rumah. Lebih menghemat tenaga, setidaknya dia tak harus lelah untuk mengendari motornya ketika macet.

.

.

.

LINE .. smartphone kyuhyun bergetar di lihatnya layar smartphone nya tersebut.

**Kyu, nanti malam kita berangkat bersama ya.**

**-heechul**

Kyuhyun mengetikan pesan balasan.

**Okay. Lalu dengan shindong juga kan ?**

Satu pesan line kembali di terima kyuhyun.

**Of course beb. Don't be late okay ? we'll waiting you.**

Kyuhyun kembali membalas.

**Okay. Have you buy a gift for mr. kangin ?**

Heechul membalas.

**Udah dong, kamu belum kan ? aish .. udah ku duga. Kau ini memang dasar pelupa. Tenang aja, aku beli satu set gelas keramik gimana kalo kadonya kita nama'I bertiga ? ntar lo tinggal nombok ke gue. Gitu aja ye ? itung – itung ngirit :3 #namaNyaJugaMahasiswa**

Kyuhyun berdecih ketika membaca pesan balasan heechul.

**Okay. Sent me how much I must pay.**

And sent.

masalah kado telah teratasi. Sekarang tinggal masalah pasangan. Masa iya, dateng sendiri kesana ? emang sih nantinya kyuhyun bakal bareng heechul sama shindong. Tapi seenggaknya dia harus gandeng pasangan. Mr. kangin juga guru kibum, dan kyuhyun yakin seratus persen kibum pasti datang juga ke acara nanti malam. Pertemuanya dengan kibum beberapa waktu yang lalu, belum lagi mimpinya.

_Aish.. gagal move on._

Pokoknya harus bawa pasangan. Masalahnya sekarang siapa yang harus dia gandeng ?

.

.

.

Usia jam kuliah, kyuhyun langsung berlari menuruni anak tangga menuju laboratorium jaringan. Malas rasanya jika harus mengantri turun dengan lift, lama.

"donghae –ah" panggil kyuhyun.

Donghae tengah mengkrimping kabel lan, ketika kyuhyun datang menghampirinya.

"setiap kali aku melihatmu, kenapa kau selalu saja mengkrimping kabel ?"

"itu juga pesenan laboran mu, tuh ke lab mu sana, kabelnya banyak yang harus di ganti."

"hahahaha .. itu nasib namanya. Ntar malem temenin aku ya." Ucap kyuhyun memohon.

"temenin kemana ?"

"kondangan." Donghae bengong untuk beberapa saat, sebelum ia berkata.

"okay. Jam berapa ?"

"jam 7, tapi kamu harus jemput aku jam 6. Titik." Tegas kyuhyun.

"cih, kamu yang ngajak kok aku yang jemput ?" tanya donghae.

"kan sebagai kakak yang baik harus gitu." Jawab kyuhyun.

"dasar." Gumam donghae.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah kyuhyun langsung membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang, sang eomma yang melihat kedatanganya langsung dengan sigap mengambil ancang – ancang untuk memarahinya.

"yak cho kyuhyun. makan dulu baru tidur."

"eomma aku ngantuk. Aku mau tidur. Titik." Kata kyuhyun.

Sang eomma hanya bisa geleng – geleng kepala menyaksikan anaknya yang satu ini.

"yak cho kyuhyun, apa kau sudah membeli kado ? dari pada kau tiduran begitu lebih baik kau beli kado sana." Ucap sang eomma sambil menyeret kaki kyuhyun agar mau turun dari ranjang.

"eomma, heechul sudah membelinya untuk kami ber tiga. Jadi aku tak perlu lagi beli sendiri." Ucap kyuhyun memelas agar eomma nya ini melepaskan kakinya.

"oh gitu. Ya udah. Tapi makan dulu, nanti maag mu kambuh." Tak berhenti hanya dengan menyeret kaki kyuhyun, eomma nya juga kini mengklitik – klitik kyuhyun hingga namja chubby itu tak mampu menahan geli.

"mom, enough mom." Teriak kyuhyun yang masih dengan rasa kegelianya.

"okay. Im wake up. So, please stop it okay .. " kyuhyun memohon pada eommanya.

"hahahaha … hanya dengan begini saja, kau sudah menyerah eoh ?" ledek sang eomma lalu berlalu meninggalkan kyuhyun.

"aisshh .. eomma menyebalkan." Gerutu namja chubby itu seketika.

.

.

.

Donghae memakirkan motornya di halaman rumah kyuhyun.

**Ting … tong .. **bunyi bel rumah kyuhyun berbunyi.

"iya, tunggu." Ucap Eomma kyuhyun sambil berjalan menuju pintu depan.

"selamat malam ahjumma." Sapa donghae dengan senyum mengembang di pipinya.

"malam. Donghae ya ?" tanya eomma kyuhyun.

"ne ahjumma. Kyuhyun sudah siap ?" tanya donghae kembali.

Eomma kyuhyun mengeleng pelan.

"duduk dulu ya." Ucap eomma kyuhyun sambil mempersilahkan masuk donghae.

"ne." donghae mengangguk pelan, lalu duduk di bangku ruang tamu.

.

"kyu, hurry up. Donghae sudah menunggu." Ucap sang eomma pada kyuhyun yang tengah memakai sepatunya.

"aye, mom" jawab kyuhyun yang bergegas menyambar dompet dan mengecup pipi sang eomma.

"kyu, berngkat dulu ne."

.

.

.

**Line .. form heechul**

**Kyu. Where are u now hm ? don't tell me you still at home.**

Kyuhyun mengetik balasan singkat untuk heechul

**No. otw. Sorry make you waiting. Hehehehe**

Sesampainya di pesta resepsi pernikahan mr kangin kyuhyun yang di damping donghae lalu mengampiri heechul dan shindong yang menunggu di luar pintu.

Betapa terkejutnya heechul dan shindong ketika di dapatinya kyuhyun mengandeng seorang namja ke repsesi ini, bukankah mereka sudah janjian ber tiga ?

"siapa dia kyu." Tanya shindong berbarengan dengan heechul.

"um- temanku. Namanya donghae."

"teman ? kau yakin ?" tanya heechul yang di barengi dengan tawa menggelegar dari kyuhyun dan donghae.

"yes. Im sure. We just friend. No more. Donghae have boyfriend." Tutur kyuhyun.

Heechul dan shindong yang mendengar penuturan kyuhyun langsung ber –oh ria.

Setelah itu Dongahe mengulurkan tanganya menjabat tangan heechul maupun shindong bergantian sambil memperkenalkan dirinya.

Setelah beberapa saat berbincang, mereka bertiga plus satu dengan donghae masuk dalam pesta resepsi guru mereka.

Kangin nampak bahagiia berada di atas pelaminan dengan leetuk istri sah nya sekarang. Betapa bahagianya mereka, kyuhyun memandang nanar pemandangan pesta pernikahan ini.

_Seandainya ini pernikahan ku dengan kibum._

_Aish .. kenapa namja batu itu lagi yang terfikirkan oleh ku._

Kyuhyun mengaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

_Mending makan._

Heechul, shindong, kyuhyun maupun donghae lebih memilih untuk makan terlebih dahulu. Pokoknya makan dulu, nanti semisal udah kenyang baru deh mereka bersalaman dengan guru mereka itu. Di mulai dengan menu pembuka, es cream lalu berlanjut pada bakso, siomay, sate , rujak, es buah dan soto. Satu kata **kenyang **, donghae yang hanya ikut karna di ajak kyuhyun pun ikut merasa kenyang. Sebenarnya dongahe tak mau kalap makan namun kyuhyun memakasanya untuk mencoba semua makanan.

"kyu, aku kenyang. Sudah ya aku tak mau makan lagi." ucap donghae ketika kyuhyun menyuapinya dengan roti.

"pokoknya makan. Badan mu ini sangat kurus kau tahu. Aaaaaa " kyuhyun memaksa dongahe untuk tetap memakan roti yang telah kyuhyun ambilkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**dari sudut yang berbeda.**

Kibum menyantap hidangan dengan rasa malas, ketika melihat kyuhyun sedang menyuapi seorang namja. Kibum tau siapa namja itu, teman baik kyuhyun di universitas. Mereka bagaikan kakak dan adik. Dulu. Mungkin status mereka sekarang sudah berubah menjadi pasangan kekasih. Entahlah.

"kyuhyun." panggil seorang namja dari kejauhan.

Kyuhyun menoleh ke sumber suara.

_Yak … kim kibum. _

Kyuhyun berusaha bersikap biasa saja, tak ada keinginanya untuk melarikan diri lagi dari namja batu itu. Kyuhyun akan menghadapi najma itu. Bagaimanapun juga kyuhyun berusaha memendam gejolak batin yang ia rasakan sekarang.

"kim kibum. Kau datang juga ?" sapa shidong pada kibum.

"tentu saja, aku datang. Bukankah beliau guru favorite kita di sma. Bagaimana kabar kalian ?" tanya kibum.

"baik." Jawab mereka bertiga bebarengan. Donghae masih tetap diam di tempatnya. Dongahe mulai mengerti mengapa kyuhyun mengajaknya kemari.

"oh ya, gimana kalo kita ucapiin selamat buat mr kangin sekarang ? antrianya udah agak sepi sekarang." Ajak kibum yang di setujuii oleh ketiganya.

.

.

.

Ketika kibum, kyuhyun, donghae, heechul dan shindong menginjak pelaminan, mr kangin langsung memeluk mereka ber emapat minus donghae karna kangin sama sekali tak mengenalnya.

"kalian makin tampan sekarang. Oh ya ini siapa ?" tanya kangin sambil menunjuk donghae.

"saya teman kyuhyun. park donghae." Donghae mengenalkan dirinya.

_Teman ? mereka masih berteman sekarang. Thanks god._

Kibum tersenyum tipis ketika mendengar penuturan donghae.

"ah kalo begitu ayo kita masuk acara intinya, lempar bunga. Kalian juga harus ikut okay anak – anak "

.

.

.

Barisan para lajang membentuk sebuah lingkaran di bawah pelaminan. Mereka berkumpul untuk memperebutkan bucket bunga pengantin yang konon bisa mempercepat jodoh. Tak terkecuali kibum, kyuhyun, donghae, heechul dan shindong. Kyuhyun Nampak malas untuk ikut, mau bagaimana lagi guru kesayanganya yang meminta.

"tiga .. dua .. satu .." kangin dan leetuk memberi aba – aba.

leetuk dan kangin melempar bunga tersebut bersamaan. Bunga itu mengarah pada kyuhyun, sontak tangan kyuhyun menggapainya. Bunga itu di gapai olehnya, bukan olehnya sendiri melainkan ada tangan lain yang juga ikut menggapai bunga tersebut. Saat kyuhyun menoleh, teryata kibum lah orang itu.

**_Sekeras apapun kyuhyun menghindari kibum,_**

**_Kibum selalu bisa hadir dalam hidupnya._**

**_Melalui mimpi, atau media social kyuhyun._**

**_Sekeras apapun kyuhyun melawan pada takdir,_**

**_Takdir akan kembali mengingatkan kyuhyun tentang kibum,_**

**_Takdir juga akan mempertemukan nya lagi dengan kibum._**

**_Namun akankah takdir juga yang akan mempersatukan mereka ?_**

**_To be continue .._**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nai lanjutin ff ini, tadi pas ngetik one reason kepikiran ide giniaan.**

**Jadi yah aku tulis aja hehehe.**

**Ini bukan kisah pribadi kok. :D**

**Peluk boneka panda.**

Mantan kekasih yang bertemu saat pernikahan gurunya.


End file.
